1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus with an automatic document feeder (ADF) to feed a sheet of original document in the image reading apparatus is known. In the image reading apparatus, a document path to convey the document sheet therealong may be provided, and the document sheet flows in a predetermined conveying direction along the document path. The document path may have a U-curved winding section, at which the document sheet is turned around to be directed inward.
In the image reading apparatus, an upper-stream section and a lower-stream section of the document path with respect to the U-curved section may be formed in vertically different levels. That is, one of the upper-stream section and the lower-stream section may be formed in an upper position with respect to the other of the upper-stream section and the lower-stream section, and the upper-stream section and the lower-stream section may be connected with each other via the U-curved section.